Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone supporting set which is designed to contain all the items which should be within easy reach in order to efficiently carry on a telephone conversation.
These items include the means for determining the exact time of a call, the possibility of permanently or temporarily jotting down on a removable piece of paper the salient points of the other person's conversation for lengthier perusal, the possibility of rapidly providing the telephone number of a third party and the opportunity to make brief calculations such as reliably calculating the price of a specific number of items with or without extras or deductions and of providing an immediate quote.